100 reasons
by Katie-chan of the leaf village
Summary: Sasuke tells Naruto 100 reasons why he loves him. Sasunaru./ On hold/
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke were eating dinner at the ramen stand and making small talk. It was something they both enjoyed, but for totally different reasons. Naruto liked the ramen, and Sasuke loved the look on his lover's face when he would eat said ramen.

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face and turned to his lover.

"Sasuke, why do you love me?"

"Hm?" Sasuke replied with slight surprise on his face. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Why do you love me? I mean, we hated each other for years. Why did you all of a sudden start caring for me in 'that way'?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ,looking a little taken aback, responded with a small chuckle. Naruto's face was tinted a rosy red as he yelled angrily:

"Teme! I was serious!"

It was Sasuke's turn to look thoughtful. Sasuke already knew why he loved Naruto, but, even though they were in love, he still enjoyed annoying Naruto. He just didn't mean it in a negative way anymore.

"Hm. Well, you're extremely hot." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Once again, Naruto elected to yell at Sasuke.

"Teme! That's not what I meant! I know you aren't as shallow to love me only for my looks! So why do love me? Really?" Naruto yelled and not once did Sasuke's smirk leave his face.

"How about this: I tell you 100 reasons why I love you over the next few days and I get a reward from you." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded then looked confused.

"What type of reward?"

Sasuke leaned till his mouth was at Naruto's ear.

"A sexy one." He said then leaned back.

This time Naruto's entire face turned red.

"Te-teme," Naruto sputtered then regained composure, "but I guess so. If you can give me 100 good reasons why you love me."

As the blond turned and left, Sasuke thought:

"Naruto, I could give you 1,000 reasons why I love you."

 **-** **So I plan to update this fic once a day. One chapter = one reason. Each chapter won't be very long, but when I finish, I hope to have 100 chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue, even though it was exceptionally short.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reason one: Height**_

Naruto was mingling with Sakura on the training grounds as they were watching some of the Shinobi train. They hadn't had a mission in a while and were starting to get antsy. They were currently talking about Naruto's relationship with Sasuke.

"I know he doesn't seem like the romantic type, but he can be very sweet." Naruto said to Sakura.

"I can't see him doing anything romantic." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura had gotten over her obsessive crush on Sasuke a while back when she realized he would never feel the same. The pinkette was currently single and not-quite-ready to mingle.

"Oh, he makes me ramen, he knows how to make me feel happy, and he plans the most romantic no, I sound like a starry eyed schoolgirl!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms as Sakura laughed.

"Well, at least he does those types of things.I still can't imagine it, though." Sakura said.

"It's true! I never expected it either, but he sure did surprise me on our first date." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Naruto and Sasuke were walking together as they chatted. Sasuke had finally managed to move past his denial and ask Naruto on a date, which the blond hesitantly agreed to. Naruto had at first thought Sasuke was trying to make a fool out of him, but then saw that he was being sincere. Now they were on their way to some restaurant that Sasuke had a reservation for._

" _Please just tell me where we're going!" Naruto begged._

" _Not yet, Dobe. You're about to find out anyways." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face._

" _You know I'm impatient!" Naruto whined and Sasuke rolled his eyes._

 _They kept walking for a while and had passed most of the restuarants. Naruto was getting curious when Sasuke passed the last building in the village a kept walking until they were in a field._

" _Ummm, Sasuke, what are we doing in a field?" Naruto questioned and and Sasuke's mouth curved into a small smile._

" _I'd figure I'd make us a picnic." Sasuke mumbled._

" _A picnic?"_

" _Um well, Kiba told me I should try to do something romantic, and here we are." Sasuke said with a slight blush on his face._

 _Naruto stared at him for a minute before he busted out laughing. Naruto noticed Sasuke's scowl and his laughs turned into chuckles._

" _I wasn't laughing at the picnic, I was laughing at the fact that you took dating advice from Kiba! I doubt he knows the first thing about dating, but this actually a good idea." Naruto smiled._

 _Sasuke grumbled as he went behind a bush and picked up a basket._

" _You hid the picnic basket in a bush?"_

" _Well, I wanted it to be a surprise and I'd figure you'd notice me carrying around a huge bag." Sasuke stated._

 _Sasuke laid the blanket on the ground and began to take out the sat down beside him as he brought out the cookies, cakes, tea, and ,lastly, the steaming ramen. Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw the ramen. Sasuke smirked and thanked Kiba for suggesting that he pack ramen. This date would be a success._

 _-Flashback end-_

Needless to say, the date had gone well and Sasuke had even kissed Naruto at the end! Sure it was a little kiss on the lips (no tongue involved), but it still counted as their first consensual kiss. Naruto was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice the raven haired shinobi sneaking up behind him. He yelped when he felt his lover's arms wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, don't do that!'' Naruto said in frustration and Sasuke smirked.

"Reason number one: you're the perfect height for me to hug you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered a bit, then a look of confusion crossed his face. Reason number one…? " _Oh, Right!"_ Naruto thought as he remembered their wager from earlier. Naruto then yelled at Sasuke:

"Teme! That's not a valid reason!"

"But it's one of the many things I love about you." Sasuke replied then kissed Naruto's neck.

Naruto's face heated up as he angrily shouted:

"T-teme, we're in _public_!"

 **This one was a bit longer, and all one hundred I plan on doing should be about this long. True to my word, I plan on updating at least once a day. Maybe more than once, but at least once. Hope you enjoyed reason number one why Sasuke loves Naruto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was currently attempting to sleep. He was having a hard time doing so, seeing as his bed was so cold. Seriously, his feet were freezing. He tugged the blanket down with his toes, trying to get a little warmer. It didn't help that it was freezing cold outside, too. He shivered and groaned. This was ridiculous.

Naruto heard the door crack open softly, and someone enter. They made no noise, but Naruto sensed their presence. He decided to wait to see what they did, and then he would attack. The person crept up to his bed and decided to lay down. Naruto made a move to jump up and kick them out, but to familiar arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He felt Sasuke softly breath down his neck and kiss him there. It warmed him to his toes and he sighed.

"Teme, I thought you were a burglar. Give me a heads up next time." Naruto grumbled.

"Hn." was his only reply.

Naruto groaned and put his hands on Sasuke's. Though he was pretending to be annoyed, he truly enjoyed moments like this. The moments when Sasuke let himself be a lovey and 'huggy' boyfriend. Sasuke was okay with PDA, just prefered to save it for when they're alone. Like now.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck. Naruto traced circles on his hands as they laid there, completely content. Sasuke actually spent the night at his house quite often, but they never told anyone because almost everyone they knew had their minds stuck in the gutter.

Suddenly, Naruto was flipped around until he was face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke held him at arm's length and looked at his face. Naruto was confused and a little uncomfortable with how Sasuke was looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

He got no response, but instead Sasuke's hand came up to trace the whiskers on his face. Now Naruto was seriously confused. After a minute or so, Sasuke spoke.

"Reason number two: the whiskers on your face." Sasuke said before pulling Naruto back to him.

"That's not a valid reason either!" Naruto grumbled with a faint blush on his face.

"It's a valid reason to me."

"I don't see how can you love me because of my birthmark!"

"Well, they make you look especially hot." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto sighed and put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pecked him on the lips. After a while, they both had drifted off to sleep.

This is a little late, I had fallen asleep while typing it last night. I am making Naruto the uke here, but I'm trying not to go with the stereotypical uke. Yes, Naruto blushes, but I want to try and keep his personality in the show


	4. Chapter 4

**_Reason three: Your love for ramen_**

"Wake up." Sasuke shook Naruto awake. Naruto grumbled and threw a pillow at him, which bounced of Sasuke and landed on the floor.

"Ugh, just let me sleep." Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke sighed. Every morning without fail, Naruto would complain about waking up. It usually took about ten minutes to convince him to get out of bed. But there was one thing that would make him jump out of bed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go to the ramen stand all by myself." Sasuke said feigning resignation.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto jumped up and hurriedly got ready. Sasuke sighed again. This is how every morning goes.

" Come on, teme, the ramen's waiting!" Naruto eagerly exclaimed.

Naruto rushed out the door with Sasuke in tow.

-line break-

Once they received their orders ( both decided on the miso), Naruto immediately dived in. Around a minute later, he was already ordering another bowl. A small smile was playing on Sasuke's lips as he watched Naruto eat the ramen.

'Wow, I've got a cute boyfriend.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke had thought Naruto was cute from the moment he met them. At the time, he didn't know he would fall for the blond. But he did. Hard. After getting the courage to ask him out, he slowly worked his way up to kissing him. They're first time holding hands was pretty awkward. Both of their hands had been sweaty and neither of them knew how the hold hands. It seems easy enough, but you never know how much you should grip their hand. They had gotten used to it after a while and figured out how to do it without it being awkward.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who had a look of absolute happiness on his face.

"Reason number three: How happy ramen makes you." Sasuke said which caught Naruto's attention.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

" I love how much you love ramen. You get so excited whenever you eat it and you look cute when you eat it." Sasuke said.

'You actually look cute all the time.' Sasuke thought and Naruto sputtered.

" I-I- ugh you're impossible." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smirked at this and pulled in his blond for a kiss. While they were kissing they heard:

" No PDA you two!"

Sasuke pulled away and scowled before replying:

"Shut it, Kiba!"

It is a little late (and short) and I apologize. But shoutout to anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this fanfic. I'm glad people are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reason four: You're my closest friend**_

Sasuke and Naruto were taking a walk together. They always enjoyed the little things like this. They didn't have to make conversation. They could just enjoyed being in each other's presence This was one of the only times were Naruto wasn't acting like a chipmunk who just had five cups of coffee.

It was quite nice outside, without a single cloud in sight. As they walked throughout the village, they held hands. Everyone knew they were a couple now, so they felt no reason to be subtle. After Sasuke attempt to keep it under the wraps, they threw subtlety out the window. Which had been when Sasuke first asked for dating advice.

 _-two hours before their first date-_

 _Sasuke had asked Kiba to meet him at a shop in the village. Sasuke had spent the last few hours attempting to find a suitable restaurant for a first date, but his search had been in vain. So he now decided to ask Kiba for advice. Yes, he had as low to ask Kiba for dating advice. Sasuke just swallowed his pride and hoped this wouldn't be a complete waste of time._

 _Sasuke was getting impatient. They had agreed to meet half an hour ago, and Uchihas hated waiting. Sasuke was about to leave when he saw KIba round the corner. Sasuke scowled as he said:_

" _Took you long enough.''_

" _What's the problem?'' Kiba asked, unaffected by the raven's annoyed tone._

 _When Kiba asked this, Sasuke blushed. Kiba stared in shock._ Sasuke _is_ blushing _? Had the world tilted on it's axis?_

" _I- uh- well-" Sasuke mumbled and took a deep breath, "I need dating advice."_

 _Kiba almost choked. First Sasuke blushed and now he was asking for dating advice. Kiba was extremely confused now._

" _For_ what _?'' Kiba asked.._

" _A date obviously."_

 _Kiba smirked. If Sasuke was going to act strange, he was going to at least get some fun out of it._

" _Awww, who's the lucky girl?" Kiba mocked._

" _It;s not a girl?'' Sasuke grunted._

" _Oh." Kiba suddenly felt extremely awkward and an awkward silence had settled over the two._

" _Well, who's the lucky guy?" Kiba asked, attempting to start up another conversation._

" _No one!" Sasuke blurted and Kiba raised an eyebrow._

" _You're going on a date with 'no one'?" Kiba asked._

" _Uh, I mean, someone who wants to remain unnamed." Sasuke said, attempting to cover his mistake. It didn't work._

" _Please. Anyone, guy or girl, would love to be dating you. It's not something someone would be quiet about." Kiba said. "So come on, tell me. No wait let me guess. Is it Lee?"_

" _NO!" Sasuke shouted and Kiba flinched._

" _Okay, yeesh. You don't have to shout. Neji?"_

" _No."_

" _Kakashi?"_

" _Not a chance."_

" _Choji?_

" _This is ridiculous."_

" _Shikamaru?"_

" _Enough, It's Naruto, okay!" Sasuke shouted._

 _Both of their eyes widened in surprise when they realized what Sasuke had said. Suddenly, Kiba smirked._

" _I should've guessed him first. It's kind of obvious with the way you look at him. Your little fan club is going to be devastated." Kiba said._

" _What do you mean?" Sasuke asked and Kiba laughed._

" _You're not very subtle with your staring. Almost everyone noticed. Well, except for Naruto. The rest of us could tell that you were undressing him with your eyes." Kiba said while wiggling his eyebrows._

" _I-I uh." Sasuke sputtered. Had he really been that obvious?_

" _Oh you looked about ready to jump him. Naruto never noticed the way you looked at him. Guess you're getting some tonight, eh?" Kiba said._

" _Kiba, I swear-"_

" _Oh, and you were always eyeing his behind. Too bad for you he usually wears baggy pants."_

" _KIBA!"_

 _-present time-_

Sasuke had never felt so embarrassed before. The news had spread within the hour: Sasuke was dating Naruto. Some people were disgusted, while their close friends said "About time". After that, there was no reason to hide their relationship. Not like they wanted to hide it anyway.

As they walked, Sasuke thought about how lucky he was to have Naruto. Not just as a lover, but as a friend. He really didn't deserve such a great friend, much less as boyfriend.

"Reason number four: you're my closest friend. While I consider the others my friends, I've always felt closer to you. Like you understood me." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at the confession. He felt the same way. He had always considered Sasuke his closest friend. I guess they're right when they say that you're most likely to fall in love with your best friend.

 **If you're wondering why I have flashbacks in some of them, it's because I like making each chapter like a short oneshot. Each chapter is pretty short, but it'd be even shorter if I just had Sasuke tell Naruto why he loves him. I have to set up a setting so it maakes more sense an dis more like a story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's going to be a bit different. Fair warning. Anyways, I cannot believe I forgot to update yesterday. So much for my word.**

 _ **Reason Five: I don't deserve you**_

Sasuke had always had a little crush on Naruto. Ever since they were little, he'd been fascinated by him. About a year before the Chuunin exams, he'd realized that his fascination had been love. Unrequited love. The blonde had loved Sakura. Why on earth Naruto loved her was a mystery to Sasuke. It was ironic though, the genin of team seven was just one giant triangle of unrequited love. But Sasuke wanted to find a way to tell Naruto how he felt, but never found the right opportunity. He'd thought maybe Naruto would realize how Sasuke felt and realize he felt the same way. Maybe just maybe. But Fate was not that kind. Sasuke had even paid someone to knock Naruto into a kiss, but that didn't work! Maybe Naruto was just too dense.

Sasuke was delighted when Naruto had agreed to go out with him. Sasuke thought he would've been turned down. The way he treated Naruto, he thought his confession would've made Naruto slam the door in his face. But instead Naruto smiled, punched him, then hugged him. After all of the things he had done, the blond still wanted him. It made Sasuke squeal when he got home, but he would take that little piece of information to his grave. Succeeding in asking Naruto out on a date was what Sasuke considered the greatest achievement of his life.

Sasuke was a jealous boyfriend. He didn't like to share his blond with anyone. It was even worse when someone flirted with Naruto. Naruto would never cheat, but he was oblivious to flirting. One time Sasuke almost ripped a guy's throat out for trying to get Naruto in their pants. Naruto had scolded Sasuke afterwards, saying the guy was only being friendly. Of course Naruto still didn't understand how friendly the guy wanted to become. Sasuke knew Naruto was fully capable of taking care of himself, but he felt it was his job as his boyfriend to let it be known that Naruto was not on the market.

Naruto was always smiling and Sasuke found that endearing. Everything about him from his blond spikes to his feet was endearing. Not only that, but Naruto was the light that guided him through this world. The thing was, Sasuke did not deserve someone like Naruto and he knew that. He was grateful that Naruto was willing to be his and vice versa. Sasuke Uchiha was grateful that he had been allowed to love someone as incredible as Naruto.

Sasuke looked down at the blond shinobi in his arms with a faint smile on his face. Sasuke always thought that Naruto was downright adorable when he slept. He lowered his head to his sleeping lovers ear and whispered:

"Reason number five: I don't deserve you."

 **Hope it met your expectations. Should I center the next reason around Sasuke's jealousy and tell the story of that poor guy who Sasuke almost killed?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reason six: You put up with my jealousy**

As Sasuke and Naruto were on their way to a restaurant, They began to chat. They hadn't been on a formal date in a while and decided tonight was perfect. Naruto was particularly happy, since he had loved this specific restaurant's food last time. Sasuke was grumbling about why Naruto had to chose this restaurant.

If you are curious as to why Sasuke was so annoyed with Naruto for choosing said restaurant, we will have to backtrack to a few months ago to explain why.

-Two months ago-

Sasuke and Naruto were entering a new restaurant, where Sasuke had booked them a table for two. Naruto was elated and Sasuke was internally smiling at his excited boyfriend. He loved when Naruto eyes would light up.

Since it was a fancy restaurant, each table practically had a room to itself. Once they had been seated, they began to browse the menu. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the prices.

"Woah, this place is expensive!" Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled.

"Order anything. It's a special occasion." Sasuke replied.

"Is it our anniversary or something? I completely forgot!" Naruto said with widening

eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"No, dobe. The special occasion is that I just wanted to do something nice for you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

As they were looking over their menus, the waiter came to take their drink orders. The waiter had dark brown wavy hair and murky green eyes. He was quite handsome in his waiter's outfit and dazzling smile.

The waiter turned to take their orders, but stopped when he saw Naruto. Sasuke started to get annoyed when the waiter slowly dragged his eyes across Naruto's body. All the while, a smirk grew on the waiter's face.

"Hello, I'm Shigeru and I'll be your server today" The brunet said without taking his eyes off of Naruto.

The entire time, Naruto had been oblivious to the man's stares. He was too focused on trying to chose a ramen. On the other hand, Sasuke was gripping the table so hard, it looked like it might break any second. He glared at this 'Shigeru' person.

"Oh, I'll take water." Naruto said cheerfully and Sasuke grumbled.

"I will have water also." Sasuke managed to say in a steady voice.

The waiter finally seemed to notice that Sasuke was there. His eyes looked at him in annoyance.

"Coming right out." Shigeru said then turned to leave.

"So Sasuke, what're you getting? I'm thinking about trying their miso." Naruto said happily.

'I'm in love with an oblivious idiot' Sasuke thought with a sigh.

When the waiter came back with their drinks, he asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the miso." Naruto said.

"Have whatever you like." Shigeru said in a sultry voice.

"Huh?" Naruto's face was the picture of innocent confusion.

Sasuke was now gripping the butter knife in his hand, one heartbeat away from snapping the guys neck.

The waiter leaned in close to Naruto so that his face was a few inches away from the blond.

"Anything you want, it's yours. Then maybe you can give me something I want." Shigeru said breathily.

"Huh?" Once again, Naruto was confused.

"The innocent ones are the most fun in bed. Let me show you. I bet your rock of a date hasn't shown you the wonders of the bedroom." Shigeru smirked as he forced Naruto into the booth.

That is, before he was thrown into the wall. Sasuke was holding the guy up by his collar and had a kunai pressed against his throat. Shigeru's feet grazed the floor as he was pushed even higher up the wall.

"If you ever speak that way to my boyfriend again, I will end you." Sasuke said in a menacing whisper. Shigeru had gone white and shook a bit.

"Hey Sasuke, lighten up a bit. He was just being friendly." Naruto said with a pout that put a little mercy into Sasuke's heart. Until Shigeru spoke again.

"Yeah, I was just being friendly. Something you've never been." he said with a shaky smirk.

"I've had enough of you" Sasuke growled and punched Shigeru unconscious. He crumpled to the floor with a thud.

One of the waitresses came running into their room with an alarmed look on her face.

"What was that? What happened to Shigeru?" She said frantically.

"He just passed out. Maybe he is overworking himself." Sasuke said casually. (Naruto was still confused as to why Sasuke knocked their 'nice' server out.)

"Oh well, we'll just have to call a doctor then." The waitress said before rushing out.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Now where were we?"

Sasuke grimaced every time he thought of the incident. He hated people who would so much as think about Naruto in that way. But after that, Sasuke was certain Shigeru would realize that he couldn't have Naruto. He was already taken.

This is not the first time such an incident has occurred. Many men and women would try and charm Naruto. Sasuke always responded with either physical pain or public humiliation. Naruto got annoyed with Sasuke's jealousy, but put up with it all the same.

Sasuke reached and took Naruto's hand in his and Naruto gladly took hold.

"I guess it's just another reason to love you." Sasuke said.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"You deal with my jealousy." Sasuke said.

"Well, I love you, so I have to deal with it. And you are a really jealous lover." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke playfully glared at Naruto as they finally entered the restaurant.

~~~~~~~Bonus~~~~~~~~

As they were taken to their table, Sasuke spotted a familiar brunet. Shigeru turned around and saw them and squeaked when his eyes landed on the glaring Uchiha. Sasuke smirked in triumph, which Naruto took notice of.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sasuke said as they were seated. He was sure that Shigeru would never even glance at _his_ Naruto again.

 **Well, this took longer than expected. I could give you a really lame excuse, but what good would that do? Since I took a while longer to update, I did a longer chapter than usual. Anyways, I'm really happy with how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reason seven: your blush**_

Sasuke was lost in thought about a certain someone. But that was nothing new; that certain someone was always on his mind. His blond hair and kind blue eyes that pulled you in and made you want to give him everything. And that smile, a smile that could make the world fall in love. It even roped in Sasuke Uchiha. A small smiled graced Sasuke's face as he approached the Hokage's office. But he was abruptly shaken from his thoughts as he heard a very familiar voice shout:

"But Tsunade Baa-chan, I can't do that mission! It's beneath me!"

Sasuke sighed. He knew this routine. It happened almost on a daily basis. Next Tsunade would yell about how Naruto didn't have a choice or something like that.

"I don't care whether you want to do the mission or not! It was given by an old gambling buddy of mine and you will do it!" An angry voice responded.

Sasuke barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. He freaking knew it. Sasuke quietly walked to the door and leaned against the frame. The two were too busy yelling to notice.

"But it's a D-class!" Naruto whined.

"YOU WILL DO THE MISSION!" Tsunade shouted and Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke chose that moment to walk in and slowly wrap his arms around the smaller male's waist. Naruto almost jumped in surprise.

"Sasuke!" The blond shouted when he realized who it was.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto turned around and pouted at him. Sasuke could stare at him all day. Those lips were like a siren drawing in an unsuspecting sailor...

Sasuke blinked when he realized Naruto had been speaking to him.

"Huh?" Sasuke mutter and Naruto whacked his head.

"Tsunade Baa-chan is forcing me to go on some stupid escort mission." Naruto said.

"My decision is final." Tsunade snapped " You're the one who makes it more difficult than it has to be."

Naruto had begun to pout again and this time, Sasuke couldn't resist. He leaned down and pushed his lips against his blond's. Naruto quietly moaned into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke dragged his tongue against the pink lips. Sasuke was about to get ,ahem, a little more intimate, he heard a grunt that reminded him that they were not alone. Sasuke let go of the blushing blond in annoyance. Tsunade was looking at the with bored eyes.

"Not in my office, Uchiha." She said and Sasuke internally groaned.

As they were walking away from the Hokage building, Naruto glared at Sasuke with a blush still on his face.

"Why would you do that? In front Tsunade?" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked and stared at his boyfriend's face.

'He looks cute when he blushes.' Sasuke thought. 'Cute' was a word Sasuke reserved solely for Naruto. He would never utter the word in any other circumstance. And in Sasuke's opinion, there was nothing else that that word could describe.

"Teme! Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said with a scowl and a deeper blush than before.

"Reason number seven: you look cute when you blush." Sasuke said.

"W-what?" Naruto blushed even deeper. His face was now so red that it could rival Gaara's hair.

"You heard me. That blush of yours makes you look like an adorable little uke." Sasuke said. Adorable was yet another word that Sasuke reserved exclusively for Naruto.

"I AM NOT AN UKE!" Naruto shouted with a blush on his face and stormed down the street.

Sasuke chuckled and muttered:e

"Whatever you say, Naruto. Whatever you say."

I don't know whether the "Baa-chan" thing is right, but I saw it in some other fanfics so I decided to try it out.

And have any of you seen the watchmoji video about anime couples that should've gotten together. Well, in the honorable mentions section they put Sasuke x Naruto and showed the kiss scene. I fangirled for days and my friends kept whispering "Sasunaru" in my ear all day to make me fangirl. She did it during an exam and the teacher asked me during the middle of the exam "What's wrong?" and I just couldn't even.

So anyways I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Katie-chan out. (That was lame, I know)


End file.
